User blog:Philered/Hugo's first year Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Lessons Hugo was tired, he woke up about five times in the night having the same dream. Him as a drunken hobo. *splash* Peeves was standing over him with a bucket. "Get lost" Hugo complained to Peeves, Hugo turned away and fell of his bed "Don't even think about laughing!" Hugo got up and put on his robes. When he got in the hall there were 5 boys flying in the hall passing quaffles and hitting bludgers. 4 of them were in yellow and the other one was in red. "Get down!'' Impedimenta''." Mcgonagall came in and managed to get down to yellows. "Fred Weasley, i could of guessed, and you Liam Mcmillian like you follow each other around!" She put both third year hufflepuffs in dentinon before she cast again "'' Impedimenta''" 2 more boys fell down."Richard Dub and Dino Chulos! another pair" she gave them both detionion, the guy in red flew towards the door but mcgonagall hit him and he flew back "Proffesor Flitwick?" Luke Flitwick , not filius, then got a big telling off then winked at hugo and walked off. After Breakfest Hugo went to D.A.D.A which he found out meant Defence against the dark arts, he learnt how to do Lumos, Mucus ad Nauseam (aka cold spell),Bat-Bogey hex and Flipendo. And H.O.M was history of magic even Hugo fell asleep and went to a lesson room finding out about Urg the Unclean. Next it was free period where he met up with Joe Sang "What you looking at weasle?" Joe sang laughed with his gang untill Richard Dub and Dino Chulos came into the corridor and stood infront of Hugo. "Get lost fang!" Dino joked. Joe's face filled up with anger and he walked to Dino "It's sang!" he shouted "Yeah but Fang sounds better" Richard backed-up. Joe and his posse walked off "Don't mind him he's just moody." Hugo had the rest of the day off and went back to sleep. When he woke up a boy with bright ginger hair appeared in the common room with a blonde haired boy planning pranks, Hugo crept up behind them and shouted "What'ya doin?" the two shook with fright and the one hugo recgonnised as Fred jumped behind the sofa."LOL!!" Hugo started laughing and the other two joined in. "Your okay we have to be in the same dormitory because your missing two people and our dormitory got blown up with dungbombs." Well that's 4 in our common room 1 more Hugo thought After Dinner Hugo went to Sleep and had the exact same dream. Hugo was hungry and went to down to the great hall. When he got there it was deserted and suddenly a blur came in and kept coming round and round untill it stopped and there infront of Hugo was a Man wearing a purple tuxedo, Black shades and a bandana over the head. The man walked closer and Hugo could see red eyes glowing in the shades and blood coming out of the mouth. A Vampire, worse a Bloodthristy vampire. Hugo thought He turned round but the vampire ran really fast and locked all the doors. "Im Caius and i'll be your vampire for today." Caius walked closer "today we have two options 1. I suck all your blood out and you turn to a vampire or 2. I suck all your blood out and you die. What's that oh my Boss called me 1's out of order looks like you die" Caius walked closer and Hugo slammed into a wall and Caius had a big Grin on his face! Category:Blog posts